


Tiny Treats 9

by eerian_sadow



Series: stocking stuffers 2012 [8]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen, Strong Women, sentencefic, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strong Transformers ladies, written for fandom stocking 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 9

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



G1

She had come a long, long way from the young femme who worked the docks with Orion and Dion and the only part of the transformation Elita-1 regretted was that Optimus couldn't see her now.

 

"Hold my legs," Firestar told her partner before pushing herself over the balcony and down to the frightened family below.

 

Chromia was the first femme to join the Kaon army, but the road she paved made sure she would not be the last.

 

Alpha Trion was the leader of the rebellion against the Quintessons, but Beta was the one the troops looked to for orders and strategy.

 

The track lighting was a little blinding as she was led up to the winner's podium and everything felt surreal, but Powerglide's excited babbling assured Moonracer that she had just won the Cybertron Cup.

 

It was nice, sometimes, to sit with Daniel and be "soft" instead of the battle-hard warrior the others always expected her to be. Arcee knew that the two did not have to be exclusive traits, but she enjoyed taking what breaks from the war she could.

 

Bayverse:

If she heard another self-important man ask "What's a pretty girl like you know about computers, anyway?" Maggie swore she would end them. It was both a relief and a blessing when Optimus offered her the job and only asked if she would be comfortable around so many non-humans.

 

Mikaela loved Sam, but realized fairly quickly it was the love of brothers-in-arms and not the happily-ever-after he wanted. After seeing how much wider her world could be, she was okay with that.

 

There had been some pronoun confusion, especially among the humans, when Arcee arrived on base. They never doubted who they were, but it apparently helped the humans to believe they were triplets instead of a single mind. This was likely the root cause for each body devoloping its own personality component, but as each component became "she" they did not mind the change.


End file.
